Blur
by Fucking Ice-cube
Summary: About Suzuna's one night stand with Akaba, whom she doesn't know yet. She struggles to remember what happened after waking up with him. K for really mild swearing. Inspired by the song Blur, by Britney Spears. Lyrics are in italic.


Disclaimer: The characters in this story are not mine; they belong to the creator of Eyeshield 21. The song is Britney Spear's, Blur. This story is mine of course. Let's just pretend Suzuna has no idea who Akaba is. Please read and review, thank you.

'Blur'

'_Turn the lights out, this shit is way too f***king bright. Wanna poke my eyes out, if you wanna mess with my eyesight.'_

Suzuna groaned softly as she sat up, holding her head in her hands. She had the worst headache ever, the world was spinning uncontrollably and her head was pounding. To make it worse, the lights that shone into her face were too bright, she couldn't see anything. "Wait a minute," she thought as her gaze swept over the tidy room that was obviously not hers," Where am I?"

'_Just let me get my head right, where the hell am I?'_

She winced, shaking her head in a vain attempt to clear her head and spotted someone lying next to her. His eyes were closed, beneath the red hair that covered it, and he was sleeping peacefully. Suzuna's eyes widened in surprise and she pinched herself, wondering if she was still dreaming, "Who?"

'_Who are you? What'd we do last night? Hey yeah, yeah. Who are you? What'd we do last night? Hey yeah, yeah.'_

She wanted to bolt out of the bed, but her body did not want to respond to her commands. Stunned and shocked, Suzuna tried to remember the events of what happened last night. There was a party, that, she remembered. And there were a lot of people present. Including the people the Devilbats team had fought before Suzuna joined them. And she had drunk a little too much, because of the drinking game You-ni forced her to play. She couldn't remember what happened next. Everything was a blur.

'_Can't remember what I did last night, maybe I shouldn't have given in but I just couldn't fight. Hope I didn't but I might've. Everything, everything is still a blur. Can't remember what I did last night, everything, everything is still a blur.x2'_

_Did she-?_ Swallowing nervously, Suzuna peered under the blanket she had held to her chest and bit her lip to stifle a gasp. The headache was returning to her in full force, but she was finally able to move. Suzuna hurriedly got dressed, hands trembling. "I can't believe this…I had a one nightstand with a guy I don't even know!" she felt like crying, but a lump had lodged in her throat. She had to leave before he got up. She had to go now. "Here.", a quiet voice stopped her. She had wakened him it seems. He was holding out her jacket, face red with embarrassment about what they did last night, perhaps.

'_What's your name, man? Can you calmly hand me all my things? I think I need an aspirin. Better yet, I need to get up, out of here. I gotta get my head right, where the hell am I? Who are you, what'd we do last night?'_

Her mind was racing with questions, but Suzuna found herself reaching out for the soft material with a 'thanks'. She moved towards the door and he followed, silently escorting her towards the exit with the blanket wrapped around his waist.

'_Can't remember what I did last night, maybe I shouldn't have given in but I just couldn't fight. Hope I didn't but I might've. Everything, everything is still a blur. Can't remember what I did last night, everything, everything is still a blur.x2'_

Finally, she dared to ask timidly, "What happened last night? Because I don't- Cause I don't remember."

He didn't answer immediately, just stood there staring at her features emotionlessly. Then he reached out and she gasped when he stroked her hair gently and planted a kiss on her forehead before she could shy away. "You will remember someday," he told her in a voice that sent shivers down her spine, "Will I be seeing you again, Suzuna-san?"

She looked away and mumbled, "Maybe." Then she ran away, face burning, a variety of emotions whirling around in her confused self. She chose to run, to run away, mind in turmoil.

'_Can't remember what I did last night, maybe I shouldn't have given in but I just couldn't fight. Hope I didn't but I might've. Everything, everything is still a blur. Can't remember what I did last night, everything, everything is still a blur.x2'_

Outside, the air was cool on her feverish skin. Suzuna stopped running, panting harshly. She took several deep breaths to calm herself down, and then headed for the nearest train available, "Everything's still a blur."


End file.
